How to Crash and Burn
by TheBookAngel
Summary: Thalia mysteriously left the Hunters after the war with Gaea. Is later found working for S.H.I.E.L.D. When they investigate the silence of Manhattan around the time of the Titan war, they get a little to deep into her history. With new enemies emerging there is no time for diva style break downs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Edit A/N at the end.**

Agent Grace's heels clicked as she walked down the corridor of the New York's S.H.E.I.L.D base. She wore a grey pants suit, her raven hair was held in a messy bun and her blue eyes were trained on a report she was just about to file when someone bumped into her. She wore no makeup as now she never had any time. She had been charged with monitoring the Avengers Initiative after it was brought back. Agent Grace sighed and bent down to pick up her papers but the man she had bumbled into was faster. He handed her the file and smiled. He was dazzlingly handsome.

"Thank you, errh," She smiled slightly, awkwardly standing there, she had definitely seen him before. It would be best to pretend she didn't know him. It would be awkward to exclaim that she is constantly checking up on him.

"Steve, Steve Rogers ma'am." Steve held ot his hand. He was much warmer and more open than the Agent first anticipated. Sure she had seen him on files and screens but never in person. She thought that Captain America would be a little more reserved and cold. Not to mention his blonde hair and kind blue eyes, from this she deduced that he was quite moral, his character built on respect. She could like him; because within him she saw her little brother.

She took his hand and shook it, "Agent Grace." She looked straight at him, her electric blue eyes making him shiver, "Ha have to go but thank you again." Agent Grace left swiftly leaving a lingering smell of pine and ozone, a strange combination. She rushed into the control room to grab her bags when she noticed something familiar on the screen. She leant over the shoulder of the Agent who had opened the document.

"Go back, I need to check–" She startled him. He turned to face her before showing her the screen, "Never mind." Grace had been on the edge all month, she desperately needed a holiday. Walking out of the control room she tried to clear her head, she straightened her jacket and walked towards the open offices.

Agent Grace sat behind her desk, trying to type another report during lunch so she could finish the day early. That was until Director Fury threw a file onto her desk. She slowly looked up as he turned from her, "I need you to check all security cameras in New York."

"Director, why are you not on the Helicarrier?" She mentally slapped herself for the blunt question, however she'd always been like that.

To Fury's credit he stayed calm, "I'm going to ignore that. I also want you to find out about this guy." He gave her another file. She opened it and tried not to gasp. Fury turned to leave, "I hope there isn't a problem Agent Grace."

"No Director but," Fury stopped and turned slightly to face her. She ran her hand over the file quickly absorbing the information. All along she had the right to be on the edge, as a spy she had secrets. Everyone did, but this was something that should never have been brought to light. The life she had left behind to be normal. Or to feel as 'normal' as possible.

"What?" Grace stood shakily from her chair and nervously played with the lightning bolt necklace he had not noticed she had. Some wisps of black hair escaped from the bun and fell into her face.

"I know him, he was—is my cousin." She gripped the table tightly and let go, the splinters falling onto the floor. She breathed heavily, feeling bile rise in her throught. What had her idiot cousin done this time? He had always been a wild card, more so after their last...'ordeal'.

Director Fury was silent for a moment, looking at the broken desk, "Then I think you should talk to Agent Romanoff."

Agent Grace still shook and nodded, "May I please leave, I feel a little sick." Director Fury nodded and she stood up, grabbing the files and leaving quickly. She clutched her throbbing head as nightmarish images from the past that she had desperately tried to escape.

* * *

"'Tasha! 'Tasha! Hey!" Clint caught up to her, just as she was about to leave, "I wanted to talk to you."

"I hope it can wait, I have to go. Unless you're coming." Natasha gave him a once over, "I doubt it. Answer me this, what are you wearing." She snickered at the ridiculous pink shorts and green wife beater that Clint sported under his coat.

He looked down, just noticing his stupid looking attire and sighed, "Don't ask. Why are you going on a mission now, I thought you had a day off."

"So did I." Natasha muttered under her breath, "Apparently I don't. I'm not doing much anyway, Agent Grace is coming with me. Some family issues."

"Be careful, you know how family can screw you over." He playfully wagged a finger at her and she laughed.

"I'm always careful. Don't worry about me." She produced a gun from seemingly thin air, "I'm good." She put the gun back in the holster.

A little later Agent Grace joined them, giving Clint only a glance before walking out to her blue sports car, "Agent Romanoff would you like to join me?" Grace was incredibly assertive, and listening to her was quite pleasant if not a little bossy. Her words were almost hypnotic, almost. Natasha could hear that this tone came naturally, as if she was a natural born leader, used to being listened to.

Natasha looked over to Clint who nodded his approval and luck. She walked over and sat in the passengers seat.

Romanoff couldn't help but notice the strange symbols written on scrap paper and stuffed in corners and compartments. Grace had taken her coat off and all the way up her arms, different symbols decorated her ivory skin. She knew better than to ask, instead she opted for small talk, besides, Natasha knew nothing about Agent Grace.

"So, what's your name?"

Agent Grace looked incredulously over to Agent Romanoff, "I don't suppose you know. My S.H.E.I.L.D file dosen't have anything about me on it. I'm Thalia. And you Agent Romanov?"

"Natasha." She took a moment to process what Thalia had said, "What do you mean your S.H.E.I.L.D file has no information?" If S.H.E.I.L.D had hidden or destroyed her file why couldn't they do the same for her, her true identity would be better kept a secret. Though now was not the time for speculation, "Your cousin, am I right?"

"Yeah." Thalia gripped the wheel tighter and gritted her teeth. A sore subject perhaps but they needed answers that would more likely be provided by Thalia.

Natasha saw this and kept pressing for answers, "Perseus, how long since you last saw him?"

"Five years, we were sixteen, we are both twenty-one now." She kept her eyes on the road and glared out, "I would rather not talk about him."

"Bad memories?"

"You could say that." After that Natasha thought silence the best option.

* * *

When they arrived they were met with and expanse of strawberry fields and a large blue farm house. This was definitely not the address in the file.

"I think we're at the place. This is not—"

"New York, I know." She cut her off sharply, "This is Long Island. I know that he wouldn't be in New York today. It's the day before the summer solstice. He _will_ be here."

Natasha got out of the car and walked straight towards the farm house, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. She looked accusingly over to Thalia who looked down and muttered something under her breath. Romanoff put a hand up to check the barrier, and found it nonexistent and walked towards the farm house. On the left she thought she could have sworn she saw a kid clad in Ancient Greek armour.

"Ignore everything." Thalia then ran off in front, reaching the farm house in a few minuets. Natasha soon caught up only to find Agent Grace clutching her head and leaning against the porch. When Natasha approached she held out her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"I'm fine, just give me a second." She took a deep breath and composed herself before knocking on the door.

When the door opened Agent Grace suppressed a gasp at the tall dark boy and so let Natasha do the talking, "Hello I am Agent Romanoff and this is Agent Grace, we are from S.H.I.E.L.D and we would like to talk to Mr. Perseus Jackson."

The boy's dark hair fell into his dark chocolate eyes, he looked skeptically at them lingering on Agent Grace before uncertainly muttering, "Yeah, sure. I'll get him, come in I guess." He spoke lowly and quickly. Natasha looked over to Agent Grace who had seemingly disappeared. Natasha walked in and when the boy was out of earshot she began calling for Thalia.

"I'm here, do you need me?" She turned to see Agent Grace standing by the door.

"Yeah, we should stay together. I have a bad feeling about—"

"Hello?" What was it today with people cutting her off. "I'm Percy, you wanted to talk to me?" Percy looked different to what she first anticipated. She thought he would have rippling muscles, instead he was lean like a swimmer with inky black hair much like Agent Grace. He had bright green eyes and strong bone structure with pronounced cheekbones. All in all he was quite handsome.

Agent Grace stood by the door and Agent Romanoff took a few steps towards him and held out her hand, "Agent Romanoff, Mr Jackson I have a few questions that I would like you to answer."

He shook her hand warily, "Sure. Would you like to sit?"

"No no, just a few questions and then we will be leaving." She got out a notepad and pen, "What were you doing at S.H.E.I.L.D's helicarrier last week?"

Without missing a beat he answered, "A friend went missing." His eyes flickered over to Agent Grace.

"Do you want to tell us who that person is?"

"No." Natasha looked up over her note pad.

She leaned forward slightly, "It would be in both of our best interests if you tell me."

"I don't want to say."

'Stubborn as always' Thalia thought, 'Just I am or used to be'

"A few years ago, New York was found in ruin. No one knows what happened, it was like the area had fallen asleep."

Percy looked noticeably nervous, "What do I have to do with it?"

"Cameras and satellites outside, observing the city saw lots of fighting. The public were endangered and S.H.E.I.L.D was held accountable. It was investigated and you and a girl called Annabeth Chase were identified. Your names had come up more than once for damaging public property."

"How did you or your 'group' manage to disable the island of Manhattan?"

"I really cannot answer that." He looked down and clenched a fist.

"Then I don't have anymore questions. We will be leaving now. Agent Grace, you got everything?"

She nodded and opened the door, "Lets go. It was a pleasure Mr. Jackson."

Agent Romanoff nodded curtly to him and left swiftly behind Agent Grace.

**_What do you think? I've never done an avengers fic so, how did I do? Also leave ideas for the next few chapters, I don't have that many and I would like to continue it._**

**_Edit: 7/24/13 — I don't really do much paring, but maybe a little light BlackFrost and Pepperony. Percabeth all the way._**

**_Review for cookies!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_It's always nerve wracking when submitting another chapter because I don't want to disappoint, I hope I didn't. A huge thank you to my reviewers. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)_**

**_XOXOXOX_**

If Natasha was anything, she was resourceful. Reality however made sure that this trait was mostly rendered useless at this point in time. She could have sworn she had seen Loki in a library. She had walked into the library to return 'War and Peace'. She had returned it and as she turned to leave she spotted a flash of black hair. Not thinking much of it until he turned around his nose buried in a book. She could only see his emerald green eyes, but it was undeniably him. He was supposed to be locked up, but here he was completely free.

He did look harmless but looks were almost always deceiving.

Natasha turned and quickly left. It was best not to engage in a fight, especially when she didn't have her gun on her. She walked up to Stark tower and went up to her room. There on her bedside table lay her gun. Excellent timing. Opening the drawer and got out some old documents that were swiftly thrown on the bed. She grabbed her phone out of the same drawer and called Fury.

"Agent Romanov, what do you want?"

"I saw Loki in New York." There was a long silence before Fury sighed. She could hear frantic beeping. Fury was probably calling the council. Having a psychotic war criminal demigod free in New York was maybe something the council should be informed of. Maybe.

"What has he done this time?"

She took a deep breath. Explaining would be easy, the prospect of having to find him again was a little upsetting. Her hopes were dashed of never having to deal with Thor's little brother again as the words slipped from her mouth. "Well nothing really." _Yet. _Even though the word was unspoken, they could feel it in the atmosphere.

* * *

"Nico. Could you not." Thalia didn't look up from her file. Nico wore a black suit, standard for S.H.E.I.L.D agents. He was trying to distract her by clicking his pen. She was very glad that Nico had decided to join her at the New York base, he usually worked on the Hellicarrier.

"What were you doing at camp?" He put a hand on the file and pushed it down. "You let a mortal into camp. What were you thinking?"

She tore the file out of his grasp and looked him in the eyes, "I was thinking that it would look much more suspicious if she was not able to get in and I was. We needed to question Percy—"

"Then why couldn't you wait. Why didn't you throw them off, the mist could've–"

"You know that's not how things work. It would have made them investigate further. I'm trying to stop them. I doubt they will go snooping."

"That's what we do. Have you not noticed most of us are spies."

Nico sighed, "All I'm saying is that you need to throw them of the scent, now."

Thalia stood up straight and crossed her arms, "And what will you do?" He walked over and sat in her seat, putting his legs on the table and reclining on the chair.

"Supervise."

A tested smile appeared on Thalia's face, "Oh, don't make me strangle you."

"Don't let your daddy have any reason to smite me."

"If you keep your feet on my desk, I'll ask him personally."

He surrendered, "Whatever, princess." He banged his hands on the desk excitedly, "I know what you would like. A nice murder case, something with lots of field work. You'll like that. I have just the thing."

"No, as much as I would like to, I'm already on a case."

He picked up a pen from her desk and chewed on it, "Come on. I'm working on one, you can come with."

"No, and I wouldn't chew on that pen, it releases COC12."

"What?" He looked hugely confused.

"Poison gas." Nico spat out the pen and ran off to presumably was his mouth and Thalia was left alone, finally to finish her work.

* * *

"Agent Grace, how lovely to see you."

"Hello Ms. Potts, is Mr. Stark here?" Agent Grace stood a awkwardly, with her files and papers almost spilling out of her arms. Pepper took some from her and smiled warmly.

"Call me Pepper. Tony is upstairs."

"Drinking?"

"Yeah." She looked back in the direction of the lift, "New York's really taken it's toll on him."

"How's the nightmares?" Agent Grace got out a pen and a black file and prepared to start writing.

"Do you want to come inside?" Agent Grace and Pepper went inside, "Should we talk privately before going to see Tony?"

"That would be best." So they went up to the penthouse and sat on the black leather sofa, "So, how's the nightmares." Pepper's face contorted into a deep frow.

"Better..."

"How? Are they still regular? Is it still about individual people?" The Agent got out her file and clicked her pen. When Pepper didn't respond she leaned forward and lay down her pen, "It would be easier if you told me, since you are there when he wakes up. I also believe that you are more cooperative. Sorry about being so forward, this is the last check of the week." They shared a coy smile.

"It's less regular, I believe it's not as bad and is more generalised." She quickly wrote it down.

"Dose he tell you exactly what occurs in these dreams?" Pepper shook her head and Agent Grace smilied and shut the file, "That's all we need, now I'd like to talk to Mr. Stark."

"JARVIS, can you get Tony? Tell him it's urgent." Pepper turned to Agent Grace, "Would you like something, coffee maybe? Agent."

"Call me Thalia. Water, if that's okay." As Pepper got the water bottle, Thalia laid the file down and turned to her, "How do you deal with Tony? You must have the self control-"

"Of an angel? Yeah, I get that a lot. But he's really sweet; when he's trying."

"I'm sure, I had a friend like that once."

"What was their name?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was classified?"

"No, but I wouldn't press you for answers."

"And I am grateful. Perhaps I'll tell you someday."

"I'm counting on that."

* * *

In all honesty, the seperation between pantheons was much thinner and had more loop hole than it was worth. It was more like, 'Don't play with the othe gods but you can if you're smart about it. Oh yeah and none of these rules matter.' Loki was one of the few gods that could be reasoned with and didn't want to fight every moving object. So he was mostly welcome in the dimensions of the other pantheons, provided he doesn't destroy, interfere too much or disturb. Thanks to this, Loki and Athena had a pretty good, friendly relationship. It was hard to have a intellectual conversation at length with another god was hard and when they had found each other they immediately clicked. So when Loki appeared in her front room holding a stack of books, she smiled and laughed instead of pummelling him like she would to any one else.

"These are for you." He set the books on her low glass coffee table and sat on the brown sofa, "How are you Lady Athena?"

"You are not one for pleasantries Loki, why are you here?" She sat next to him picked up one of the books, " War and Peace. You know I've read this."

"I know. Remember I bought you the first edition copy." He glanced around at the room, "I thought you might want to read it again. Did you redecorate?"

"Mmm, nothing escapes you God of Mischief." She poked him, "Granddaddy destroyed Olympus a few years back. My daughter Annabeth was tasked with rebuilding, she's here if you would like to meet her."

"Demi-god?"

"Of course. I take my vow seriously."

"I do need some help, Odin cast me out yet I still retained my magic, so–"

"So you wish to stay with me on Olympus. Of course, you did the same for me."

* * *

"So, Agent Romanoff what exactly did you see." For the thousandth time Natasha had been interrogated. She was sure they were going to go after him, which to her ears wasn't the smartest idea.

"Loki was just reading in the library, I honestly don't see why this is a problem. He wasn't hurting anyone–"

"Are we going to wait until he does. He is a war criminal."

"And a Prince. Whatever happens he has allies, and what about his magic. It would not be smart to attack if he is hostile. It would be a suicide mission."

"I'll take my chances." Natasha turned to Clint and it took all of her self control not to slap him.

"Don't you dare Barton." She warned lowly.

"It's not your choice 'Tasha."

"I have to come, I'm not letting your arrogant ass get killed."

"That just warms my heart, now get to work."

"Yes, Director Fury." They chorused and left.

_**Did you like it? I liked writing it. Review. Kisses darlings.**_

_**XOXOXOXO**_


End file.
